


хороший, плохой, мертвый

by jie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Humor, Non-Graphic Violence, Science Fiction, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 12:43:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10662861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jie/pseuds/jie
Summary: Ленни пришёл не один. Только по этой незначительной детали Сехун понял, что вскорем времени его жопу ожидают охуительные 'приключения'





	хороший, плохой, мертвый

**Author's Note:**

> написано на Space & Rock'n'roll для EXO FANtasy (https://vk.com/exo_fantasy)
> 
> задание: перевезти опасных преступников на другую планету  
> песня: deep purple 'smoke on the water'
> 
> вдохновлено 'большим кушем' и 'перестрелкой', как следствие цитаты оттуда и, на чей-то вкус, довольно много нецензурщины

/не бечено/

\- Ты знаешь мои правила, Ленни,- уверено произнес Сехун, внимательно разглядывая незваных гостей,- я нелегалами не занимаюсь. 

На столе остывал недопитый чай, а сквозь белый шум из динамиков радио доносилось что-то про дым над водой и огонь в небесах. 

Ленни, ста пятидесяти килограммовый протореанец больше напоминавший лаймовое желе в полосатом костюме, боязливо посмотрел на своего спутника - Кай с интересом разглядывал мастерскую и в дисскуссию пока не вступал. 

\- Хунни, солнышко, тебе хорошо заплатят,- ласково пробулькал Ленни, все ещё лелея надежду, что строптивый пацан согласится на заказ. На кону стояли большие деньги, а деньги Ленни любил. И Сехуна любил, в особенности за то, что тот всегда исправно выполнял свою работу. 

От слащавого обращения Сехуна передернуло. Не впервой, но все так же противно, благо, сейчас они были не одни и протореанец не полез его лапать своими прозрачными желейными лапами. 

\- Мне поебать. Нет и точка. 

Они много раз сотрудничали и Ленни прекрасно знал правила, по которым работал Сехун: он перевозил дурь из самых разных уголков галактики; датуарианские феромоны, которые вставляли круче земной виагры, и алкоголь, в некоторых системах которого попросту не было. Оружием и переброской нелегалов не занимался чисто из принципа, ну и потому что за такое его на долго посадили бы на бутылку. 

С чего вдруг Ленни, начальник бюро по борьбе с наркоторговлей, вцепился в это дело, для Сехуна было загадкой. 

\- Солнце, ты не знаешь от чего отказываешься,- пропел Ленни,- документики у Кая в порядке, просто ему и его друзьям нужно тихонечко перебраться через границу, без шума и пыли, как говорится. 

\- То есть нелегально,- подытожил Сехун. Вся эта ситуация начинала его раздражать. 

Он кинул быстрый взгляд на Кая. Тот все так же рассматривал развороченные двигатели, заглядывал в ящички с запчастями и инструментами, и никоим образом не выражал своей заинтересованности в споре, что было довольно странно. Как-никак, это он заказчик. 

А ещё Кай все время поглядывал в окно, и это тоже показалось Сехуну странным. 

\- Солнце,- Ленни подошел к нему ближе и зашептал у самого уха,- нам платят целый лимон, понимаешь? Великодушно отдаю тебе тридцать процентов, остальное мне, как посреднику. 

От такой наглости Сехун выпал в осадок. Нет, ну надо же! Какая щедрость. 

\- Ты охуел, Ленни? Я тебе, блять, доставщик пиццы или как? Если меня за яйца флот схватит то этими деньгами я не откуплюсь! 

\- Прости, солнышко, прости меня!- взмолился Ленни, чуть ли не стекая на пол.- Я правда не хотел тебя обидеть, но сам понимаешь - это бизнес.  
\- В жопу иди со своим бизнесом!- гаркнул Сехун. 

Из соседней мастерской выглянули рабочие - говорить нужно было тише.  
Он уже давно подумывал о том, чтобы свалить с этой помойки - его тут попросту ничего не держало. В мастерской он работал от скуки, в выходные от основной работы. Что же касается его мелких делишек... без Ленни будет трудно, все же, не смотря на свой мерзкий характер, он всегда прикрывал жопу Сехуна от неприятностей. Так или иначе, но за эти годы он обзавелся нужными связями и сейчас вполне мог перебраться в другое место без ущерба для своих нервов. 

На старый стол, у которого все это время стоял Сехун, легла кредит-карта. 

\- Плачу лимон аванса,- произнес Кай, и в тишине мастерской его голос напомнил Сехуну о дыме над водой и огне в небесах, какая же глупость,- ещё два получишь после выполнения задания. 

Ленни жадно поскуливал. Ему, как посреднику, досталась совсем другая сумма. 

\- Перебросить нужно будет трех человек: меня и двух моих товарищей. Они сейчас на Монтрё-007,- продолжил Кай, подойдя к окну, внимательно всматриваясь в темный переулок. 

\- Хорошо. Ладно. И куда же мне нужно будет вас доставить?- держать оборону и дальше не было смысла, Сехун это понимал. 

\- На Землю. 

\- На Землю? 

\- На Землю! 

\- На Землю?! 

\- Да! На Землю! Ну, это, где воды больше чем суши, мегаполисы, 'Подземелья и драконы', хиппи, воздух говно, Бонни - ебать их в сраку - М. На Землю. 

Сехун недоверчиво посмотрел на Кая, после чего перевел взгляд на Ленни. 

\- Ты кого, блять, привел?! 

Ленни хотелось придушить собственными руками, жаль только, что подобный фокус с этой желеобразной тушей все равно бы не проканал, но, по крайней мере, Сехун удовлетворил бы свои садистские порывы. 

\- Я не легавый,- произнес Кай, наконец отойдя от окна.- Мне нужно свалить отсюда как можно скорей, когда у тебя рейс? 

\- Ближайший? Завтра. Но там уже все под завязку, придется ждать неделю, до следующего. 

\- Мы не сможем столько ждать. Нужно завтра. 

Сехун думал о том, кто ещё может в такой короткий срок исполнить такое задание, как вдруг...

\- Еб твою мать! Какого хуя?! 

Грохот, разбитое стекло. Кажется, Сехун услышал звук выстрела. 

Кай схватил его за шкирку, дергая вниз, чуть ли не впечатывая носом в дощатый пол. 

Свет в мастерской погас - горел лишь один фонарь на улице. Было слышно как в соседних блоках запаниковали рабочие. Кто-то куда-то бегал и что-то кричал. 

Сехун вытер лицо руками с ужасом понимая, что это ошметки головы Ленни - его тело в полосатом костюме лежало рядом, а от головы остались только дымящиеся желейные кусочки. Воняло жженой резиной. 

\- Здесь есть запасной выход?- спросил Кай, наваливаясь Сехуну на спину.  
Тяжелый, падла. 

\- Два у западного крыла, но мы до него не дойдем,- прошептал Сехун,- у меня под столом люк, мы можем уйти через него. Выйдем у склада, а там железная дорога, каждые пять минут ходят товарные составы, если сядем на них доберемся до станции 'Женевское Озеро'. У меня там тачка. 

\- Превосходно, тогда погнали. 

*** 

\- Повторяю ещё раз для особо отбитых пидарасов: где Кай?! 

\- Клянусь, я ничего не знаю!- жунтун мелко трясся и с ужасом смотрел на дуло пистолета направленное аккурат на его серый лоб. Короткий хобот подрагивал; на бейдже аккуратным почерком 'Тедди'. 

Картина перед Крисом представилась жалкая: на полу валялась подстреленная им туша протореанца, из разбитого окна несло сквозняком и вонью с завода. Радио, похоже, заклинило, повторялась лишь одна строчка - дым над водой и огонь в небесах - на столе стоял остывший чай и забытая кредит-карта. 

Крис постарался посчитать до десяти и успокоиться. 

Он пытался подстрелить Кая, но вместо этого грохнул чертового начальника бюро по борьбе с наркоторговлей. Просто, блять, отлично.

\- Слушай сюда, Тедди,- ласково произнес Крис, садясь на корточки перед жунтуном, не забывая при этом держать пистолет на уровне его глаз,- если ты мне сейчас все не расскажешь я отстрелю тебе яйца - у тебя же есть яйца, да? - и приготовлю из них замечательный омлет с беконом и сардельками и заставлю тебя это все сожрать. Ты меня понял? А теперь будь добр, расскажи, куда делся этот говноед? 

\- Я правда ничего не знаю о Кае... 

\- Ты меня разочаровываешь, Тедди. А я думал мы подружились,- Крис снял пистолет с предохранителя. 

\- Он... он приходил к Сехуну!- взвизгнул Тедди.- Его привел мистер Ленни.  
\- Молодец, вот так бы сразу. Что еще? 

\- Я не знаю, что они обсуждали, но все в мастерской знают, что Сехун, помимо работы дальнобойщика, занимается контрабандой. Наверно они обсуждали новый заказ, потому что я слышал, как Сехун кричал что-то про деньги. Это все! Клянусь, я больше ничего не знаю! Не убивайте меня! 

\- Тише, тише. Ты молодец. Последнее, ты знаешь куда они могли свалить? 

\- Кажется... кажется, у Сехуна был склад на станции 'Женевское озеро', но я не уверен. Вы меня отпустите? 

\- Конечно, Тедди, ты мне очень помог,- произнес Крис, убирая пистолет. 

Тедди, счастливый, что его не прибил большой злой китаец, шморгнув хоботом, быстро выбежал из мастерской. Искушать судьбу в виде терпения Криса он не намеревался. 

\- Хозяин До. 

\- Как успехи? Ты нашел его?- в трубке раздался голос До Кенсу. Судя по интонациям он был в хорошем расположении духа, что давало Крису хоть какую-то надежду на то, что его не сделают ниже аккурат на голову. 

\- Похоже, они собираются свалить отсюда,- быстро произнес Крис.  
Из динамика послышалось злое сопение. 

Хозяин До молчал, а это значило, что он очень, вот просто очень-очень зол. 

\- Конечно они хотят свалить отсюда, гений ты, блять, сыска, потому что если они этого не сделают, то я доберусь до них и все пытки ада покажутся им курортом по сравнению с тем, что я с ними сделаю,- прошипел До.- А теперь слушай сюда, Шерлок Холмс доморощенный, я послал тебя не за тем, чтобы слушать очевидные вещи. Даю тебе вторую попытку. Ты нашел его? 

\- Есть информация, куда он мог направиться. 

Опять молчание. 

\- Ну, так чего ты ждешь? Ноги в руки и пиздуй туда. И, Крис, если ты опять проебешься, рекомендую последовать примеру Кая, потому что я тебе, блять, сердце выжгу. 

\- Я все понял, хозяин До. 

В трубке раздались гудки и Крис, наконец, выдохнул. 

С грустью посмотрев на звездное небо, он подумал о том, что искренне проклинал тот день, когда решил вступить в группировку мафиози. Нужно было слушать маму и пойти выращивать цветочки. И пользы больше, и нервы целей бы были. 

Пнув подвернувшийся под ногу камушек, Крис грустно побрел к своей машине. До станции 'Женевское озеро' ещё предстояло доехать, и Крис пока не был уверен, зачем именно: за Каем или за билетом в один конец, но подальше отсюда, как можно дальше от Кенсу. 

*** 

\- Как думаешь, что будет, если в патрон ракетницы добавить больше пороха, или например тротила?- спросил Чанёль, рисуя пальцем по рассыпанной на столешнице соли. Рядом лежала упомянутая ракетница и три патрона к ней. 

Бекхен отвлекся от созерцания разномастных фриков, прилетевших со всех уголков галактики и внимательно посмотрел на Чанёля - тот как раз дорисовывал соляному человечку копье. 

\- Тебе оторвет руки?- предположил Бекхен, искренне надеясь, что это риторический вопрос и Чанёль не додумается проверять это на практике. С другой стороны, никогда не стоило недооценивать силу чужого идиотизма.- Будет большой и яркий бабах? В любом случае, я понятия не имею, это ты у нас специалист по оружию. 

Чанёль немного задумчиво кивнул. Рядом с человечком появился мамонт. 

\- Кай не сказал во сколько точно они прибудут? 

\- Нет,- протянул Бекхен, наблюдая как эффектная критарианка о чем-то разговаривала с барменом. Красные пушистые перья на ее голове качались из стороны в сторону каждый раз, когда она кивала и выглядело это весьма забавно.- Сказал только, что вышла накладка и им срочно пришлось выдвигаться. 

Рядом пробежала кучка тинейджеров в фанатских футболках рок-групп.  
Бекхен посмотрел на свою и удовлетворенно хмыкнул. 

Скрыться на Монтрё-007, когда сюда с концертом прибыли The Mothers of Invention оказалось отличной идеей. Желающих увидеть выступление оказалось слишком много, так что затеряться в такой толпе не составило труда. Жаль только, что теперь на концерт они не успеют, может только на начало. Кай так толком ничего не объяснил, лишь предупредил, что пришлось вылететь раньше условного времени, а значит им с Чанёлем остается только сидеть и ждать их прибытия. 

Бекхен быстро посмотрел на наручные часы - с Каем они связывались минут двадцать назад. Немного осталось. 

\- Схожу в уборную,- произнес Чанёль, складывая ракетницу и патроны в карманы на поясе. 

\- Окей,- кивнул Бекхен, продолжая разглядывать перья на голове критарианки, которая теперь доколебалась до портье. 

Фанаты уже вовсю толпились в зале, ожидая, когда же кумиры выйдут на сцену. Последние проверки, дружное скандирование речевок, наконец, погас свет... 

\- Пак, еб твою мать, Чанёль! 

*** 

\- Значит, ты спиздил у До Кенсу секретные документы, а его головорез Крис был послан за тобой, но случайно пристрелил Ленни?- уточнил Сехун, пережевывая злаковый батончик. 

\- В общем и целом - да. 

\- Ебать ты отбитый долбоеб,- резюмировал Сехун,- никто не крадет у До Кенсу, если, конечно он не псих или не самоубийца. Ты к какой группе себя относишь? 

Кай многозначительно на него посмотрел и Сехун справедливо решил, что эту тему лучше не развивать. 

\- Значит ты вор?- брякнул он, не подумав. Чертов капитан очевидность. 

\- Предпочитаю выражение 'специалист по неоднозначным приобретениям',- уклончиво ответил Кай, но по его выражению лица можно было понять, что, да, он гребаный вор. 

Озвученная формулировка позабавила Сехуна. 

\- Я думал ты обычный нелегал, хочешь попасть на Землю и попытать там счастья. Говорят, там жизнь намного лучше. 

\- Ты бы хотел попасть на Землю? 

Сехун задумчиво посмотрел на приборную панель. Он никогда о таком не думал. Его устраивала жизнь на колонизированной планете и вполне устраивала работа дальнобойщика. Конечно, он был немного азартен и промышлял не совсем честными делами, но это все несерьезно. Ну и ещё Сехун каждый раз ловил дозу адреналина от того, что патруль в очередной раз не поймал его на контрабанде. 

\- Если только в качестве туриста, а так ну нахер,- наконец произнес он, на что Кай усмехнулся. 

\- Значит, скоро у тебя будет такая возможность. 

Они подлетали к условному месту встречи на Монтрё-007, Гранд отелю, местной гордости, как вдруг Кай заметил нечто странное. 

Отель горел, а в небе сверкали вспышки салютов. 

\- Еб вашу мать, Бекхен, вы что тут решили в войнушку поиграть или как?!- гаркнул он, когда дверь машины отворилась и в нее залtзли Бекхен и Чанель. Занимательно было то, что уши у второго были красные, а сам он весь был в копоти и несло от него гарью. 

\- Ну нихрена ж себе,- присвистнул Сехун, наблюдая как дым черными комьями растворялся в небе, а огонь горел над водой. 

\- Просто у нас тут был один придурок с ракетницей,- злобно прошипел Бекхен, отряхивая куртку от пепла. 

Кай бросил на этих двоих многозначительный взгляд, после чего повернулся к Сехуну и произнес: 

\- Ну, теперь на Землю?


End file.
